Perseus, Primordial of Procreation
by TheQuickBlade
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and his friends after doing nothing wrong. He finally awakens to his true form and family, and eventually falls in love with Artemis. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is one of my first fan fictions so please leave reviews and let me know about any mistakes I make.  
NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters. I only own the plot of the story.**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person**

Everything began when one deity created the universe. She got lonely and decided to have children of her own. She created another race of immortals to be her children, the primordials. First there was Gaea, personification of the Earth, mother of the Titans and Giants. Her husband, Ouranos, personification of the skies and primordial god of the heavens. Then Tartarus, personification of the pit. Finally, Eros, primordial god of love and desire. Gaea and Eros created the 2nd generation of the primordial race. Nyx, primordial goddess and personification of night. Her husband, Erebus, personification of darkness and shadows. Pontus, the primordial personification of the sea. Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea. Aether, primordial god of light. His wife, Hemera, primordial personification of day. Anake, primordial goddess of foresight. Chronus, primordial god and personification of time. As for the first deity to ever come into existence, her name is Lady Chaos, Creator of All, and the mother of the primordials. She created a husband named Order, primordial god of justice and judgement. They had a full-birth son together. His name was Perseus, primordial god of procreation, order, peace, battle, and judgement.

Days after, Anake created the Fates, they issued the Grand Prophecy:

 _A child of the first one shall be born,_

 _Two shall watch their son on Earth and mourn._

 _His heart will be broken and betrayed,_

 _his choices shall preserve or have Olympus razed._

 _Old foes shall rise and strike again,_

 _to seek revenge they shall._

 _The huntress will fall in love,_

 _together they will have child._

Chaos and Order knew that the Grand Prophecy involved Perseus, and looked into the future. They saw Perseus, reborn as a demigod to save Olympus and fall in love with the huntress Artemis.

 **Chaos POV**

Order and I went to the training arena, where Perseus usually is most of the time.

"Good morning, mother and father." he said.

Order and I looked each other in the eye, and stared for a second. We had to make him into a demigod for the Grand Prophecy to unfold and occur.

"Perseus, your father and I have just received a Grand Prophecy from the Anake, courtesy of the Fates. You are to made a demigod in order to prevent the titans and giants from rising once again to destroy Olympus," I explained. "You will not remember anything about us or being a primordial until the time is right when you restore to your true form after the wars."

Perseus stood there, taking in this new information. He finally looked up.

"If it is to save the world, maintain peace and balance. I will become a demigod." he said.

I kissed my son on the cheek and Order gave Perseus a hug.

"Farewell, my son." both Order and I said simultaneously.

I prepared the spell.

"Αφήστε την κυκλοφορία του αίματος μέσα από τις φλέβες σας καθώς θα γίνετε θνητοί για να ολοκληρώσετε αυτή την Μεγάλη Προφητεία και η επιστροφή σας θα επιστρέψει σε μας." **(Let blood course through your veins as you become mortal to complete this Grand Prophecy and safetly return to us.)** I incanted as a bright white light glowed from Perseus as his primordial ichor was changed into mortal blood and he was sent to Earth.

 **Unknown POV**

 **Earth**

I held my newborn baby in my hands as he suckled on his milk bottle.

"Poseidon, he's perfect!" I said. "He is handsome and he has your sea green eyes."

"Yes, thats great to hear Sally, but the ancient laws forbid me to raise the child, so you must raise Percy Jackson, I will not be able to see you for a long time, goodbye my dear." replied Poseidon.

With that, Poseidon flashed to his underwater palace in Atlantis.

 **Thats the end of the Prologue for "Perseus, Primordial of Procreation", please review and let me know what you guys think, also tell me if I missed any of the primordials. Expect the next chapter to be out soon! Goodbye.**


	2. Heartbroken

**AN: This is one of my first fan fictions, please let me know any mistakes I make!**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters. I only own the plot of the story.**

 **Percy POV**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **18 years in the future (after both wars)**

I had just gone through the 12 labors of Hercules to gain Athena's approval so that I could propose to Annabeth. Athena gave me a diamond ring for my proposal tonight. I just arrived at Camp Half-blood, it was in the middle of the night and I went to look for Annabeth. Walking my way towards the Athena cabin, I passed by the forest and heard two voices. I immediately recognized Annabeth's voice, the other was a man. I went into the forest until it broke into a clearing. I saw Hercules(he was made a god two millennia ago for his 12 labors) kissing Annabeth, I felt anger, heartbroken, betrayed, and rage. Then, the kiss broke and Hercules spoke.

"When are you gonna dump that pathetic excuse for a hero boyfriend?" he asked.

"He arranged a date for us tonight, I will tell him and we can be together." Annabeth said.

I felt like I had been stabbed 100 times by the sharpest sword in the universe.

"Good, then we can try something new aswell." Hercules said.

I couldn't hold down the anger building up in me any longer, I unleashed a huge amount of power and summoned water from the air, and froze it into an ice spear. I willed it to impale an unexpected god. The spear pierced through his heart, and Hercules fell dead with golden ichor pouring out of the wound. I heard a cry shortly after.

"WHO DID THIS?" Annabeth shrieked.

I stepped out of the clearing.

"Percy..." she croaked.

"Annabeth, did I not deny godhood for you twice, and jump into Tartarus for you?" I asked.

"You.. did.." she confirmed.

"Well, I am sorry, because WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG TO MAKE YOU CHEAT ON ME?" I yelled.

It was Annabeth's turn to get mad.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT YOU DID WRONG WHEN YOU LEFT ME FOR 7 MONTHS AND NEVER SAID A WORD?" she shouted.

"I COMPLETED THE 12 LABORS TO GET YOUR MOTHER'S APPROVAL TO MARRY YOU, I WANTED TO TELL YOU BUT I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE!" I finished.

I took out the ring box.

"Take your fucking ring, have a good life with your new husband." I said as I threw the box on the ground and stepped on it.

"Wait Percy, I'm sorry!" she said.

I turned around.

"Annabeth put a hand on her dagger, and pulled it out of its scabbard.

"Maybe, but its not too late to get revenge for killing my true love." she said.

My luck finally ran out, I left Riptide in my cabin, I had no weapons. I was going to die, with no friends and no family.

 **Flashback (3 days ago)**

I just got finished talking with Athena, and then she teleported me to Camp Half-Blood, I walked over to my cabin, then saw a bright flash at the Big House, I went to see what it was and I saw Hercules, minor god of Heroes and Camp Half-blood, showed up today. He was here to replace Dionysus as camp director as Zeus decided to lift his sentence. While Hercules was away in Greece, on a mission that he had been ordered on for 2000 years. He had heard all about me, the "great champion of the gods, slayer of Gaea, the Giants and Titans, and twice savior of Olympus", he didn't believe anything they said, he claimed that he is still the "greatest hero in the world". He wanted to ruin my life for even daring to try to take his title and for being better than him. He taunted me and challenged me to duels everyday. Then he realized that the only thing I cared about were my friends and family. He messed with my friends and blamed me for his actions.

I went to visit Katie this morning, and I found her flowerbed trashed, I looked for her until I found her at the strawberry fields crying. I walked up to her and asked her whats wrong.

"You destroyed my favorite flowerbed and called me useless and week, and your going to come and ask whats wrong?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, HERCULES WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE JUST A PATHETIC WEAK COWARD." she screamed.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut as I lost one of my friends. It didn't stop there though. Hercules intended to destroy my entire life. He snapped Thalia's bow and framed me for it. Thalia came to talk to me and asked me if I broke her bow. I said no and she searched my cabin and found her broken bow on my bed. She called me a liar and that I really was the same as other males. I thought, well atleast I still have my other friends and Annabeth by my side right? I was wrong, everyday I lost a friend, until there was nobody for me except Annabeth.

 **End of Flashback**

The dagger stabbed me through the heart. I blacked out and fell to the ground. I felt my soul enter the underworld, but suddenly I felt a powerful surge throughout my veins and I appeared in a black abyss. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Earth, with other galaxies and stars.

 **End of Chapter 1: Heartbroken. For those of you wondering, yes I did remove the "Broken Oaths" chapter, because I decided that it would take too long to write about during both wars and I figured you guys wouldn't want to wait 20 chapters just for Percy and Artemis to fall in love with each other. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoyed, I plan to upload a chapter everyday, but I apologize if I am not able to on some days, thats just life.**


	3. Reclaimed Divinity

**AN: Hey guys, I am sorry for not uploading in a while, but I just had exams this week, and now guess what? I am officially on summer break so expect lots of chapters!**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot of this story.**

 **Percy POV**

 **Unknown Place**

Last thing I remember was being stabbed by Annabeth, then there was a silver flash and I saw a stars and galaxies before I fell unconscious.

"I think he's waking up Order." said a woman.

My eyes opened and I saw a man and woman standing above me.

"Percy." the man said.

I immediately jumped up and reached for my pocket, but the man held up his hand.

"We mean you no harm, son." he said.

I looked at him with a confused face.

"I am a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, not you." I replied.

The man simply raised his finger and touched my forehead.

"Maybe this will help you remember." he said.

As soon as he touched me, I saw visions flash before my eyes. I saw the same man and woman standing in front of me, cradling a baby. Then I saw a boy, who looked a lot like me, but this time the boy had galaxies swirling around his eyes. He was training with a sword, it looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Then it clicked, that was my sword, Riptide! The last vision showed the same couple saying goodbye to, I supposed was me, and they called me their son. I looked at my true mom and dad, and understood, space and galaxies? They were Chaos and Order, creators of the universe, and I was their son, I was a primordial god. I stepped forward and they embraced me in a hug.

"Mom..., Dad..." I said choking on tears.

"Shhh..., your home now." comforted my mom.

"Come on son, lets go introduce you to your brothers and sisters." said my father.

They led me to a pantheon made of pitch black stone and other materials that were unknown to me, they didn't look like they were from Earth. We opened the large doors and found many primordials in their thrones. I suddenly realized that I never met any of my siblings as I was only a year old, still training as a newborn primordial, until I became mortal for the great prophecies to unravel and take their course. One of my siblings spoke.

"Father, Mother, who have you brought with you?" asked the primordial.

"Nyx, and the rest of you, meet your youngest brother, Perseus, his titles are yet to be decided." mother explained.

"Hold up, where has he been these past couple decades." Tartarus exclaimed.

"You may also know our brother by, Perseus Jackson." my father stated.

The council looked shocked.

"He was only a newborn primordial before the Fates declared that he should become mortal to be the one of both of the great prophecies." father continued.

"And now, Perseus has returned to reclaim his place as one of us." my mother announced. "Anake, summon your daughters."

Anake did what she was told and not a moment too soon the three Fates appeared in the throne room. Atropos looked at me, and then turned towards my mother.

"Lady Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Please announce the Perseus' primordial titles." mother said politely.

This cause the Fates to start an uproar.

"But Lady Chaos, according to the Ancient Laws, a primordial must exist for at least 5 millennia to receive their domains." Clothos stated.

"My son has trained hard, and proved himself worthy twice, do you not think that he isn't deserving?!" my father yelled.

"Of course, Lord Order, we will give him his domains." said Clothos.

The Fates looked into the future and saw the titles of Perseus.

"We announce to you Perseus, Primordial God of Procreation, Battle, Judgement, Justice, and Loyalty, Son of Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, and Lord Order, husband to Chaos and creator of the universe, Twice-savior of Olympus, and Champion of the Gods." said the Fates in unison.

 **End of Chapter 2: Reclaimed Divinity. Hope you guys enjoyed and review to let me know about any mistakes I made and anything ideas you want me to include in the next chapter. Sorry that its so short, I am trying to write longer chapters. Thanks for reading my** **fanfiction!**


	4. Training Session 1

**NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **AN: Please leave a review!**

 **Percy POV**

 **The Void**

Mom told me that I should train to master my new powers. The first training session was with Gaea, she was supposed to teach me how to master my powers of creation. She told me to meet her in the garden and we started with the basics.

"As the primordial god of procreation, you can create things, life and other things." Gaea started. "First, try to conjure a rock, imagine it in your head and imagine it appearing wherever you demand it."

I concentrated hard and thought about a rock in the palm of my hand. I felt a weight in my hand and I opened my eyes to see a rock.

"I did it!" I said.

Gaea looked amused.

"Alright, you can also create life as I said earlier, you can create from plants and animals to human offspring." she explained.

"You can start with creating a small flower." she said.

I thought about a daisy in the dirt before me. I heard sprouting and opened my eyes once again to reveal a daisy sprouting and then blooming to show its beauty.

"Now that you've got that down, lets go down to Earth." she said as she created a vortex and grabbed my hand to pull me through.

We appeared on a cliff, in front of a mountain, about 8 miles away.

"Percy, I need to tell you something." she said.

"What is it Gaea?" I asked.

"You can create life, but to do so, you must destroy it sometimes." she replied. "For example, take this volcano, now that you have claimed your title as the primordial god of creation, on some occasions, you must make this volcano erupt."

"But then, whats the point of creating things if I have to destroy it some day?" I asked her.

"Think of it this way Percy, by destroying the life already here using the volcano, you are creating new life, sure this land will be a wasteland for a few decades, but eventually the natural balance of the universe shall take its course and eventually new life shall sprout." she said.

"But fortunately for you, this volcano should not have to erupt until the next 3 centuries." she continued. "I think your training with me is complete."

Gaea conjured up a vortex that took me back to the void, and I went through it. Tomorrow I train with Nyx to master the shadows and the night, but for now, I think I will spend the rest of the day by going back to Earth and check up on how camp is doing without me. I create a vortex that should teleport me to the forests of camp, lucky that mom taught me how to create these vortexes, or I would probably have to go find one of my siblings to take me and they are all usually scattered all over the galaxy doing their own thing. I walked through the vortex and appeared at Zeus' fist. Since everyone thinks I am dead, I probably should change my form to about a 24 year old man, so that I would look different and no one would recognize me, especially with my true eyes that have galaxies swirling all around them. I walked over and lingered near the edge of the forest, watching. I heard voices and it took me a while to locate their source, the amphitheater. Even without much training, when a primordial is born, they immediately know some of the basic powers and have mastered them, one of these abilities is invisibility. I turned invisible and went to see what the commotion was about. As soon as I reached the amphitheater I saw who was speaking, it was Zeus talking to the campers and the other 11 olympian gods standing behind him in a line.

"Campers, as you all may have heard, our great hero, twice-savior of Olympus, and champion of the gods, Percy Jackson, is dead." Zeus announced.

 **3rd Person POV**

All of the campers looked shocked and wondered what could possibly kill the great hero of Olympus, but the members of the prophecy of seven that were present knew: Piper, Leo, and Jason. After the incident where Annabeth stabbed Percy, she ran away and eventually everyone found my dead body. For the first few days the mystery of my death was unknown, but the three members of the prophecy figured it out. They confronted Annabeth to ask if she knew what happened and she finally confessed that she had cheated on Percy with Hercules and that Percy had killed Hercules, sending him to Tartarus for the gods knows how long. She was so distraught and angry that Percy had killed "the love of her life" that she had stabbed Percy and being unarmed he was unable to defend himself and died. Athena also knew because she had begun to favor the son of Poseidon for his heroic actions for Olympus and his undying loyalty. After gaining Athena's approval to propose to her daughter, Athena had flashed Percy to camp so that he could marry her daughter. Athena also flashed herself there and unknown to anyone she watched the entire scene unfold and she saw her own daughter kill Percy. Athena was disappointed in her daughter and her fatal flaw had led to the very events that had occurred. Aphrodite knew the reasons as well, as the goddess of love it was her job to oversee the best couple in centuries: Percabeth. She also saw what happened that night and cried because she felt Percy's heart crumble and she felt pure and raw love energy disperse from his heart, for some reason this made her cry. Zeus went on to continue with his speech.

"Campers, I can assure you that we will find who was behind the murder of our beloved hero." he said. "I have put Artemis on the task of finding the killer."

Zeus concluded his speech, and stepped back to motion for his daughter to speak.

"I will not disappoint any of you, I will find this killer, Percy was my friend and the only decent male in the world that my hunters and I could tolerate. Thank you for giving me the job to serve our hero's killer the justice that they deserve." Artemis said.

The entire amphitheater was filled will applause from every camper except a select few such as Annabeth and a few others who supported Hercules.

"Interesting, I am the only decent male in the world huh? Well, to be honest Artemis is quite beautiful and I do like her, I wonder if she has the same feelings for me." Percy said as he watched invisibly. "Maybe I shall ask Eros and get him to look at her emotions and feelings."

And as that was said, Percy teleported himself back to the void.

 **End of Chapter 3: Training Session #1. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this was more of a filler to explain what was going on at camp while Percy was gone. Please review to let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Goodbye and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	5. Training Session 2

**NOTICE: I do not own Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Percy POV**

 **The Void**

I went back to the void to get in check with Eros. I flashed over to his palace and rung the doorbell. _Ding dong!_ No answer. _Ding dong!_ Still no answer. I was getting frustrated and I just teleported in. The inside of the palace was mostly pink and red. The walls were pink and the furniture was red. I went into the living room and even the 80in flatscreen TV was colored pink on the borders of it. Okay, so Eros likes pink and red. Anyways I gotta find that winged angel. I shouted.

"EROS GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT!" I yelled.

Upstairs I heard the clattering of a vase as it shattered and out came Eros dressed, but not correctly. His t-shirt was on backwards and his cargo shorts were barely on his legs. Looks like someone was busy.

"Hey Percy whats up?" he said grinning and he looked buzzed from alcohol.

"I need a favor to ask of you." I stated.

"Yea of course, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well I just found out a certain man-hating goddess thinks of me as the only decent male in the world, I was wondering if you could find out if she had any romantic feelings for me because I like her?" I said.

"So you got a girl you like huh? Alright give me a second." he said.

He closed his eyes and looked into the feelings and emotions of Artemis and then a second later he opened his eyes and smiled.

"She does like you, but she's in denial because she has never been attracted to someone before." he explained.

"What about Orion?" I asked.

"She only admired him for his hunting skills, there were no romantic feelings for him." he replied.

"Oh, well I don't know, ever since Annabeth, I don't think I can love anyone again after feeling that." I said.

"That sort of thing takes time to heal, but no pressure whenever your ready you can confess your feelings to her." he said.

"Okay, thanks Eros, I owe you one!" I said as I walked out the door.

I was pretty tired after my long day so I decided to retire to my palace to get some rest. Tomorrow I had training with Nyx, Chaos insisted that I master control over shadows and the night so why not?

 **The next day**

 **Percy POV**

 **Earth**

I woke up and immediately got up to get ready for Nyx's training. I left my palace a few minutes ago and Nyx told me to meet her in this random forest during the middle of the night. Wait, its night already? How long did I sleep for? I decided to ask questions later and I teleported to the forest and found Nyx waiting.

"Hey Nyx, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, and you?" she asked.

"Great, when do we get started?" I asked.

"Before we start come here." she said.

I stepped forward and she placed her arm on me and muttered something. Suddenly I felt my aura increase and I saw that I my skin kind of glowed in the dark. I realized what she had done.

"You gave me your full blessing?" I asked, she only nodded. "Why?"

"Didn't Chaos tell you? A danger is rising, the Giants and Titans are allying themselves to destroy Olympus once again. She wants you to be trained so that you can go down and marry Artemis to complete the Grand Prophecy and then the next Great Prophecy." she said.

"How do you know that I like Artemis?" I asked shocked.

"Your my younger brother I can tell whenever you like someone, even if we have only known each other for a short amount of time. she explained.

"Anyways lets get started. First try to step into a shadow, think of yourself merging with the shadow and it protecting you from sight." she instructed.

I did as I was told and went to a nearby tree that casted a show, then I imagined merging with the shadow and when I opened my eyes I was inside of the shadow.

"But now, instead of finding a shadow, you should know how to pull a shadow towards you." she said. "Just look at a shadow and think about it moving towards you, and then merge with it.

I saw a shadow being cast by a tall rock about 20 meters from my position, I pulled it towards me and quickly merged into it.

"Good, your a fast learner." she complimented.

"Lastly, if you can't find a shadow, like if your in broad daylight, you can conjure one." she said.

"How.. is such a thing possible?" I asked.

"Well, years ago, you didn't think the greek world existed." she replied.

"Fair enough." I said.

"This is a draining action, but it can save your life. You have to actually reach into the my realm, the realm of Shadows and pull one out to merge with." she said.

Well Nyx, was right. It took me several attempts but I finally managed to summon a shadow and hide myself inside of it. After doing so I was drained and everything ached. She summoned a piece of ambrosia, but instead of the usual brownie look, it was made of silver with glittering ambrosia flakes on top. I was hesitant to eat it because I was afraid I was about to destroy my teeth, but surprisingly I took a bite and it was soft like regular ambrosia. But the only difference was it restored me back to my full power. I guess it was some kind of ambrosia for primordials.

"That was primordial ambrosia and we have primordial nectar too." she said. "It has the same healing affects as regular ambrosia and nectar, except its specially made to restore massive amounts of energy, ideal for primordials.

"Anyway, you did great little brother, get some rest." she said.

"Thanks sis, see ya later." I said.

I flashed away to my palace and collapsed on my bed.

 **End of Chapter 4: Training Session #2. Hope you guys enjoyed, I bet you guys already guessed there was going to be another war as soon as you saw last chapter's title. Anyways please leave a review and let me know about any mistakes I made. Goodbye and I will see you guys again with another chapter soon!**


	6. Training Session 3

**NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Percy POV**

 **The Void: The next day**

I woke up in my bed with my dirty clothes and shoes still on, my hair was a mess and so was my bed. I smelled too. I got up and undressed, I summoned a towel and went to take a shower in my bathroom. I left the towel hanging on the bathroom door and I just climbed into the shower and turned on the faucet. Warm water shot out over my entire body and I grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed my body. I felt most of the dirt fall off and then I grabbed the hair shampoo and I rubbed it into my hair and scratched my scalp to keep it clean and let the shampoo sink in. Then I washed that out and took shampoo conditioner and did the same. After I finished my shower I felt so much better and cleaner, I used my towel to dry myself and then I snapped my fingers to summon some clothes onto my body. Today, I was scheduled to train with Tartarus in a few hours, he would teach me how to summon different types of monsters and order them to do my bidding as I was also the primordial of justice and judgement. But I decided I would go check up on how things on Earth were doing. I turned invisible and flashed over to the throne room on Olympus.

 **Olympus**

I was in the corner hiding in a shadow overseeing the council. Right now there was a meeting being held and of course everyone was arguing like children. Zeus and Poseidon kept arguing about Poseidon overthrowing Zeus. Apollo and Artemis about who was older and better at archery. Athena and Ares fighting about wars and who was stronger and etc. I never really understood it, but now I realize what they say is true, when you love someone, even when they're mad they still look beautiful. I watched Artemis for a while just admiring her beauty and then suddenly I was in the pit of Tartarus, the abyss.

 **Tartarus**

"Hello Percy." said a man.

"Tartarus, nice warning about pulling me down here, I could have been naked you know." I said angrily.

"Well your not so lets get started." he said.

"As the god of justice and judgement, appointing judges of the underworld and summoning monsters come naturally, so there is no need for my blessing." he continued.

"So what, I just snap my fingers and a spartus climbs out of the ground?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually, thats kind of the point." he replied.

I look dumbfounded and motioned for him to continue.

"I am the god of the abyss, so I control who leaves, enters, and anything in here." Tartarus said. "If I want to summon 20 spartoi anywhere I want and for whatever reason I want I can."

He snapped his fingers and the ground cracked open to reveal 40 hands reach out and become 20 spartoi.

"I never had any control over the judges of the underworld, not even Hades does, that was Chaos and Order's job before you came along. I don't know why they decided to keep Minos on the job, maybe they wanted to save him for you, but now that you have the power, why not summon him here and give him what he truly deserves." Tartarus proposed.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Yea its actually pretty simple, you know the whole "Oh well you just will it and it shall be so" crap." he said amusingly.

I summoned Minos here and then I took control of the 20 spartoi that Tartarus had summoned and ordered 2 of them to restrain Minos while the rest of the 18 formed a circle around me and the now-about-to-be former judge of the underworld.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled a shocked and unsuspecting Minos.

"Hey whats up Minos, how was being a judge of the underworld doing for you?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson, what are you doing her-, wait are we in Tartarus?" he replied.

"Yes and to answer your first question, I am Perseus, primordial god of procreation, battle, justice, judgement, and loyalty. Do you know what that means?" I asked.

It took a while before finally realization dawned on his face.

"NO..., you can't do this.." he stuttered out.

"Yes, I can: "Ο Μίνως, δικαστής του Κάτω Κόσμου, εγώ, ο Περσέας, αρχέγονος της κρίσης και της δικαιοσύνης, ανακαλέσει την έδρα σου ως δικαστή και σε τιμωρεί σε όλα τα λάθη που έχεις διαπράξει ενάντια στις ψυχές, ενώ ήσασταν δικαστής και μπορεί να επανεξεταστεί σωστά αυτές οι ψυχές." **(Minos, judge of the Underworld, I, Perseus, primordial of judgement and justice revoke your seat of power as judge and punish you to all the wrongs you have committed against souls while you were a judge and may those souls be rejudged properly.)** I said.

"NOOOOOOO...-" he screamed as a bright silver light consumed him as he was removed as a judge and sent to the field of punishments to endure all the wrongs that he had made other innocent souls go through.

Clapping was heard from behind me as Tartarus spoke.

"Haha bravo! I couldn't have taught anyone better myself, looks like my two sisters did a great job in training you Percy, I now announce your training as complete. You are ready." he said as I was returned to the void to see my mother and father waiting.

"Percy, we are so proud of you." said my mother.

"You have done well son." said my father.

"You are ready to descend down to Earth to help the Olympians in the third war arising." said Chaos. "I will go down to Olympus to announce the threat and I will tell them that I will send my youngest child to help."

"Won't they recognize me?" I asked.

"You are in your 24 year old form and your eyes aren't the same sea green color as they were before. You will hardly be recognizable, the only person you can reveal your identity to is Artemis." my father said.

"How did you know? Did Nyx tell you?" I asked.

"Really Percy, it isn't hard for us to figure out if our son likes a girl, and who do you think told Nyx?" Chaos said.

"Oh, so thats how she knew then huh?" I muttered to myself.

"Get some rest Perseus, tomorrow is a big day." Order said as he waved his hand and I was in my bed.

 **End of Chapter 5: Training Session #3. I hope you guys enjoyed, if you did leave a review and be sure to include any suggestions for future chapters. I apologize for not updating in a few days, but I have a life like you so, thats that. Expect the next chapter soon and goodbye!**


	7. A new threat arising

**AN: Hey guys, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and your support, I am going to be responding to a few reviews now:**

 **XWFY: Thank you for your support and I will keep it up.**

 **limecheesecake18: Im a bit late, but if you see this, thank you for your support as well.**

 **Sageofchaos: Heres your next chapter!**

 **NOTICE: I do not own Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Chaos POV**

 **Olympus**

The council was in uproar, everyone was shouting and complaining about this and that. I do not know why I keep them in power, although they do prove to rule better than the Titans. I guess it was time to make my presence known. I removed my invisibility spell and appeared in the middle of the throne room. No one even noticed me with all the commotion going on. I cleared my throat, very loudly. All the voices stopped and they all stared at me.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS COUNCIL MEETING?!" Zeus boomed.

"Zeus, you might wanna choose your next words to me carefully, its not hard for the creator to put you out of power." I said.

Athena's brain was working fast, the gears turning in her head.

"You are Lady Chaos, the creator of all." she figured.

"And you are correct, I am Chaos." I said.

I think this is when Zeus calmed down a bit because he knew that I could remove him power. It took a while, but Zeus finally was able to swallow some of his ego.

"Lady Chaos.., to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"A new threat is arising, the titans and giants will ally themselves to destroy Olympus once again." I explained.

"How are we supposed to defeat them when we can't even take on the Titans alone!?" Artemis asked.

"I will send someone to help you." I replied.

"My lady, do we have a prophecy?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, you do." I said as I pointed at Apollo and green mist began to pour out of his mouth as he spoke.

 _"A child of the first one shall be born,_

 _Two shall watch their son on Earth and mourn._

 _His heart will be broken and betrayed,_

 _his choices shall preserve or have Olympus razed._

 _Old foes shall rise and strike again,_

 _to seek revenge they shall._

 _The huntress will fall in love,_

 _together they will have child."_

As the prophecy came to an end, Apollo collapsed in his throne.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER WILL FALL IN LOVE?" Zeus thundered. "AND HAVE A CHILD?!"

"I cannot tell you." I replied.

"I will have yo-." Zeus was stopped short because I flicked my wrist and Zeus was restrained in his throne unable to move or speak.

"Father, I can assure you that I will not fall in love with a filthy male." said Artemis.

"Yea yea, anyways what was that?" asked Ares dimwittedly.

"That was the Grand Prophecy, no not the next Great Prophecy, the Grand Prophecy, the one that decides the fate of this world." I said. "The first four lines of the prophecy have already come into play."

I looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to say something. Then my eyes locked on Athena, she was staring into space, thinking very hard.

"Are there any more questions?" I asked.

A hand was raised.

"Yes Poseidon?" I said.

"Who is the person you will send and when will this war happen?" he asked.

"I cannot reveal his identity and you have 2 months to prepare." I answered.

The information wasn't taken in lightly by Zeus, but he couldn't say anything. I removed the restraints on him, he gasped for air and then when he finally recovered.

"ONLY 2 MONTHS? We can't prepare for that." he said.

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy **(swear warning, if you are not a fan of profanity, skip this sentence.)** asses and actually acted like the "Mighty Olympian gods" then you would be able to." I shouted as I opened a vortex back to the void.

"Wait Lady Chaos, before you go, when can we expect this person that you shall send?" Athena asked.

"In 3 hours." I replied.

Then I just walked through the vortex and I appeared in my palace that I share with my husband, Order. I would like to go see him, but time was of the essence so I called for Percy. He flashed in immediately.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

"I have just gotten back from Olympus, you shall prepare your things and get ready to leave for Earth in 3 hours." I said.

"Do I have to go?" he said whining.

"Yes, now go get ready." I said.

He flashed out, leaving me alone in my palace again.

 **Time Skip: 3 hours**

 **Percy POV**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Okay, so Chaos told me to leave a minute ago and thats what I did. I don't understand why I have to help those weak olympians, well most of them are weak except for Poseidon and Artemis. I just appeared in one of the forests of my former home. I was in a black cloak, with the hood covering most of my face except for my mouth. I was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans with some Nike shoes. **(Back up Adidas' fans)** I had a scabbard on my left hip with Riptide holstered in it. Except this wasn't exactly the same Riptide from before. This one's metal is made of a mix of Chaotic Silver and Orderly Diamond, formed by my mother and father's very essences. The metals were indestructible and could cut through anything, on top of that it could make any immortal fade, except for my mother and father, and the rest of my primordial siblings. So basically anything Titan, Giant, or God could be killed with my new sword, oh and don't forget monsters. I think by now the Olympians realized the huge power surge I caused upon my arrival, because there were 13 bright flashes before me. **(Including Hestia)**

"Are you the one Lady Chaos sent?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied. "If you wouldn't mind, I think I will go off with my own business now."

I flashed off because I couldn't talk to Artemis knowing that I am lying to her about my identity, it hurts to see your family, but not be able to tell them that its you. I don't know, I guess its only immortal and demigod families then. Sometimes I wish I could be human, or forever live in the void with my true family. I guess it will take time getting used to, I have two months anyways.

 **End of Chapter 6: A new threat arising. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review letting me know what you thought and what improvements I can make for the future. I am trying to lengthen the chapters little by little. Anyways goodbye, have a nice day, and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	8. Settling in, not quite

**AN: I am back with another chapter, I will respond to reviews now:**

 **Guest(whoever you are): Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Another Guest(idk if you are the same person or not): Thanks for your support.**

 **limecheesecake18: Thanks for your support, of course, and I don't expect you to review all the time, so its no worries.**

 **Darrenn100: What?**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Percy POV**

 **The next day: Camp Half-blood**

Finally, I just finished setting up my campsite in one of the forests of camp. It wasn't anything special. Just a small tent, with a campfire, and a large crate for storage. I didn't get any sleep last night, because I was up all night trying to figure out how to setup a tent. After hours of many failed attempts, I figured out that I could use my powers. Anyway, I was pretty starved so I grabbed my sword and sought out for maybe a deer or a rabbit. I stepped out of the clearing out my campsite and walked a few minutes until I found deer tracks. I followed those tracks for about 10 minutes until I finally found the owner of the tracks. It was a doe, it didn't look more than a couple months old. I didn't want to eat any food from the pavilion because it would remind me of every time I sat with her and ate, even though we were forbidden to sit at any other table besides our own cabin's. I felt bad for the animal, but I was hungry. I quietly snuck up behind it, and raised my sword high in the air, and prepared to bring down the fatal blow. As the strike came down, I was stopped abruptly as a silver arrow knocked the sword out of my hand.

"Stop right there, you filthy male!" a cold voice said.

I turned around to see my love. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do or say.

"What reason do you have for killing an animal under my sphere of control?" she said.

I was able to form words, sort of.

"I.. was... hungry." I replied.

"That's not an excuse for killing an innocent creature!" she argued.

"I would have gotten a meal from the pavilion, but I have a valid reason not to." I argued back.

"What reason could you possibly have that would keep you from doing such a thing." she asked.

I concentrated and talked to my mom telepathically: " _Can I tell her now?" I asked._

 _"Yes son." she replied and then I felt her presence leave."_

I took off my hood, while changing back to my 18 year old form.

"Percy?" she croaked. "Where have you been?"

"Well you might want to follow me back to my camp for this one." I said.

I led Artemis to the clearing where my camp was located and we both took a seat on 2 tree stumps nearby.

"Where should I start? Oh I know, first, I disappeared for several months to undergo the same 12 labors that Hercules faced to gain Athena's approval to marry Annabeth, but when I got back, I found her in the forest cheating on me with that vile disgusting pathetic excuse for a hero. I was so heartbroken and felt so angry and betrayed that I ended up killing Hercules, after that my ex-girlfriend stabbed me and I blacked out." I explained.

"But where does Chaos fit in all of this?" she questioned.

"She is, my true mother." I said.

Artemis had a look of shock on her face, it stayed for a few seconds until I finally broke out laughing, she glared at me.

"I'm sorry-, I couldn't help it, you looked so funny with that face" I said in between laughs.

As I continued on laughing, I failed to notice a punch on its way towards me. The unexpected blow knocked me to the ground.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I cried.

"That was for making fun of me." she replied. "Now get back to your story."

"Well, it turns out, I am the true son of Chaos and her husband Order, when I was only 1 year old, there was a prophecy issued that made me become a demigod, in order to be the one of both great prophecies." I continued.

"Does this make you immortal or something?" she asked.

"Yes, I am the primordial god of procreation, battle, order, judgement, justice, and loyalty." I announced.

"But then why did Chaos send you, aren't you bound by the Ancient laws?" she asked once again.

"Chaos made me the only immortal being in existence to not be bound by the Ancient laws. I must be unbound by them in order to assume my duties." I replied.

"I see, well that was a nice talk, oh wait I forgot. You're still hungry aren't you?" she asked.

My stomach rumbled in response. It was her turn to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said.

She stopped and I heard her telepathically speak to my aunt Hestia.

 _"Auntie Hestia! Can you flash over to me, I have someone that you would like to see!" she said._

Hearing this, I quickly asked my mother again if I was allowed to reveal my true identity to Hestia.

 _"Yes, but you most not reveal yourself to anyone else for now." she said._

 _"Okay mom, love you!" I replied._

There was a golden flash and Hestia appeared in a greek-style white robe lined with golden fabric. **(NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!)**

"What is the trouble my dear niece?" Hestia asked Artemis.

"I think I would like you to reunite with someone." she replied pointing in my direction.

Hestia turned until she saw me, she stopped, tears falling down her cheeks, then rushed toward me and I embraced her in a hug.

"Percy are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes aunt Hestia, I am much better than I ever was now." I said.

"It seems like Perseus here was hiding a few secrets, during his last time her." Artemis said.

Hestia turned back to Artemis.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It would be best for you to ask him yourself." Artemis responded.

Once again, she turned back to me.

"Percy, what is she talking about?" Hestia asked.

"I am not really a son of Poseidon." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I am the true son of Chaos and Order, creators of the universe, which makes me a primordial. Only being a year old, I was forced to descend down to Earth because of a prophecy and undergo the two great prophecies. My ex-girlfriend Annabeth, I found her cheating on me with Hercules after I got back from doing the 12 labors of Hercules to earn Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. Out of anger I killed Hercules and Annabeth returned the favor by stabbing me, I blacked out and I woke up in the void with my mom and dad." I explained.

"Oh, so I'm not really your aunt then?" she said sadly.

"No no no! You will still be my family, but I have a second one as well now." I said.

"Im glad to hear that Percy, but what other reason did you guys have for calling me down here?" she asked.

"I am hungry, and I almost killed a doe when Artemis found me and stopped me." I explained.

"If that the case then." she said.

She clapped her hands and a picnic table appeared with food on it. There was a roasted chicken in the middle. With many sides of soup, pasta, some sandwiches, and many different kinds of nuts, berries, and other fruits and vegetables. She went to sit on one side and me and Artemis sat together on the other. We ate and talked for about an hour before Artemis had to return to Olympus to convict Annabeth of her crimes and then go back to her hunt. Hestia and I stayed and we talked more about what has been going on down here while I was gone. I was told that after my death, the rest of the members of the prophecy of seven were made minor gods. Jason became the minor god of heroes and the winds. Piper became his immortal wife and the minor goddess of beauty and desire. Annabeth became the minor goddess of architecture and plans. Leo became the minor god of blacksmiths and the forge. Frank became the minor god of battlefields and war. Hazel became his immortal wife and the minor goddess of rare metals and curses. In addition to becoming gods they also became their parents lieutenants and Nico was also rewarded for his bravery in the 2nd war and was made the minor god of death, shadows, and ghosts. I was angered about the fact that my ex-girlfriend had become a goddess, but I set it aside, there was nothing she could do to me and I was way above her in power. Anyways after hearing this, Hestia had to go because Zeus had summoned a council meeting, which I could only assume was because of Artemis. I looked up and saw that the sun was slowly setting for the moon to rise and take its place soon. I never even realized how much time had passed as I talked to my 2 dearest friends. I was pretty tired, so I decided it was time to turn in for the night. I climbed inside of my tent, and shut my eyes as I fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter 7: Settling in, not quite. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am amazed with this one this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter! Goodbye, have a good day, and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	9. The War Council

**AN: I would like to thank you all for your support, I will be responding to one review below:**

 **Darren100: Thanks for your feedback, when the huge paragraphs are usually thoughts, actions, etc. They are separated by dialogue between characters.**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot of the story.**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Olympus Throne Room**

Zeus was sitting on his throne, thinking about the upcoming war that Lady Chaos had announced just 2 days ago. They had only 2 months to prepare themselves and the demigods. The titans alone were bad enough, but allied with the giants, they would wreck havoc on the world. A war council meeting was in order. Zeus summoned his son, Hermes, god of messengers.

"Hermes, summon the war council immediately." Zeus ordered.

"Yes father." Hermes flashed off.

Immediately following that, Artemis and Athena appeared first. Then it was Hestia, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter. Hermes came back with Apollo and Hephaestus. Dionysus and Ares flashed in, for once they weren't late. Then Aphrodite all dressed up with makeup on, of course, arrived last. All of the gods took their thrones and the war council commenced.

"Lady Chaos has warned us of an upcoming war, we have only 2 months to prepare. I will be the Commander of our forces of course, with Athena and her daughter, Annabeth, as the lead strategists. Athena, what do you suppose we should do?" Zeus asked.

"I think we should combine the Roman and Greek camps and unite them as one force. We need to station all the demigods at Camp Half-blood and begin fortifications." she said.

"Okay, Hermes alert the demigods of the plan." Zeus ordered.

Hermes flashed off towards the camps.

"But wait father, how are we going to move the roman demigods to Camp Half-blood?" asked Artemis.

"We can combine our powers to flash them across country maybe." he proposed.

"That could work, but it would drain us of almost all of our power for a day or two." Athena interfered. "I think we should also summon the members of the prophecy of seven to let them know and allow Hades to be in the war council."

"Very well, all of you summon your lieutenants." Zeus said.

The room was filled with bright golden flashes as Hades and the six members, excluding Percy, flashed in. Hades was given a guest chair next to Hestia by the hearth. All the lieutenants took their places by their parents.

"Heroes, we have just recently been informed of a rising threat by Lady Chaos, the creator of the universe. The titans and giants are allying themselves in the next great war. We have decided to bring the two camps together and station them at Camp Half-blood." Zeus announced.

"My lord, do we have a plan for how we will defeat the titans and giants, because if not I could help you." Annabeth proposed.

"We do not, all we have is someone sent from Chaos that has already made camp in the forests of Camp Half-blood." Zeus replied.

"Well, I think we should start training exercises for the demigods, this could be ran by Chiron, and maybe some of the olympians. We need to fortify the hill and have a patrol on the borders of camp 24/7." Annabeth said. "We also need extra swords, spears, and bows and arrows."

"I could have my hunters craft more bows and prepare arrows for the camp." Artemis said.

"I can work on those spears and swords in my forge, my children could help as well." Hephaestus proposed.

"Good, after the meeting, both of you get to work on that." Zeus said.

"We're also going to have casualties, we need to build some infirmaries, Apollo, could you and your children get on that?" Athena asked.

"Of course, we'll start as soon as the meeting is over." Apollo replied.

"Hades, I don't suppose you could also lend over a few skeletal armies?" Poseidon asked.

"I'll consider it." Hades said gloomily.

"Nico, Hermes, Hazel, Hestia, and Poseidon, you all can transport the demigods at Camp Jupiter." Zeus said.

"We'll get right on it my lord." Nico said.

"Onto the training exercises, Jason, gather some of the best sword, spear, and archery fighters from both camps and pick some of them to help you and Chiron train the rest of the demigods." Athena said.

"Of course." Jason replied.

"What about armor, we need lots of armor." Ares said.

"Well you could go with Hephaestus and help him and his children with that." Aphrodite said.

"I think its safe to say we have a good plan in motion and we all have a job to do, meeting adjourned."

All of the gods flashed out to do their assigned tasks.

 **Jason POV**

 **Camp Half-blood: The Big house**

I flashed down to camp to tell Chiron of the meeting. I appeared in front of the porch of the big house, I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the front door. The door opened and revealed Chiron.

"Jason my boy, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good Chiron, its nice to see you, but I need to talk with you." I said.

"Well of course, come in." he said and I followed him to the living room.

He pulled out a chair for me, and motioned for me to sit. I sat and thanked him, he took the other chair and sat as well. **(AN: Chiron is in his human form, like how he appeared to Percy in the first book, The Lightning Thief, as Mr. Brunner.)**

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me Jason?" Chiron asked.

"My father has just finished a war council meeting. The titans and giants are allying themselves and we have 2 months to prepare the demigods for the war. Other gods are transporting the roman demigods to this camp as we speak. You and I have been assigned the job of gathering the best sword, spear, and archery fighters in both camps and getting them to assist us in training the rest of the demigods." I explained.

"I see, well then theres no time to waste, lets get to it." he said as we walked out of the big house.

 **End of Chapter 8: The War Council. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. I apologize for waiting 2 days to upload this chapter, but I have had a lot on my hands, and you would think summer break would give me loads of time, but apparently not for me. Anyways goodbye and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	10. Preparation

**AN: There wasn't many reviews last chapter, there was one, but please review!**

 **son of Ophion: He can use the mist and magic to change his appearance and body.**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Poseidon POV**

 **Camp Jupiter**

Flashing hundreds of demigods across thousands of miles was EXTREMELY draining. I had to eat several pieces of ambrosia to keep going. The last of the demigods was finally teleported to Camp Half-blood.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"I think so." Hestia said.

Hestia summoned more ambrosia for us. Nico and Hazel knocked out from being too tired and we used the last of our energy to teleport them to Olympus. Hermes ran over there, his face red, and sweat pouring down his face.

"Here Hermes, eat some ambrosia." Hestia said as she handed it to him.

Hermes snatched the godly food and ate it greedily. Then when he realized what he had done, he apologized for his rude manners.

"No harm done." Hestia replied.

"I think I will go back to rest in my palace." I said.

"Agreed." Hestia and Hermes said simultaneously.

We all flashed back to our respective palaces on Olympus.

 **Jason POV**

 **Camp Half-blood: Training Arena**

"No Matthew! Raise your sword to form an arc, keep your shield arm up, that way you're ready for an attack." I instructed.

He did as I said, and his sparing partner charged at him with his spear and tried to knock the sword out of his hand. He raised his shield to block, then thrusted the sword forward, stopping the blade just at his chest. He had won.

"Good job Matthew, Aaron, you might want to try out a shield for defense, you can't just go all in with a spear using both hands and no way of defending yourself." I explained.

"NEXT GROUP!" I yelled.

 **Chiron POV**

 **Archery Range**

Lisa, one of my newest students, still was having trouble getting her stance right and hitting the target. I went up to her and corrected her stance.

"Concentrate on the target, measure the wind speed, and let your arrow fly." I said.

She concentrated hard, the was a slight breeze flowing to the left, knowing that this would cause her arrow to stray to the left. She aimed a little right from the bullseye and the arrow flew and hit the bullseye.

"Amazing work Lisa! Keep practicing that stance and shot!" I praised.

 **Artemis POV**

 **Camp Half-blood: campsite in the forest**

I just got back from the meeting and flashed towards my hunter's camp. I went to the armory and called all my hunters here. All of them came almost immediately.

"Yes, my lady?" Thalia asked.

"I have just been informed that there is an upcoming war, the titans and giants are allying themselves against us once again." I explained.

"What would you have us do to help?" she asked once again.

"I would like 13 hunters to craft and sharpen 500 arrows. I want 5 hunters on patrol 24/7 around the camp. The rest of you, cook dinner, and get back to your regular duties. You can switch tasks every now and then." I ordered.

"Of course my lady, we will get to it right away." Phoebe responded.

I went into my tent and created a mist and threw a golden drachma into the mist.

" _Who would you like to contact my lady?"_ Iris said through the mist.

"Show me Percy Jackson, probably at his campsite in one of the forests of Camp Half-blood." I said.

 _"_ _My lady, if you like Percy, you don't have to hide it."_ Iris said.

"You will not tell me what to do, show me him now!" I demanded as I slammed my fist on my makeshift desk.

 _"_ _Only a suggestion my lady."_ Iris said.

An image of Percy tending to a fire shimmered into view.

"Percy." I said, he didn't hear me.

"Percy." I tried once again, no response."

"PERCY!" I yelled and he jumped out off of his log.

"Artemis! Is there something wrong?" he said shocked and surprised.

"The was just a war council, Zeus has given everyone a task to do to prepare for this upcoming war." I replied. "The roman demigods have be flashed to Camp Half-blood, fortifications are being put up around the borders of camp and the magical borders are being strengthened little by little."

"Is that why I've been hearing shouting?" he asked.

"Wait, what kind of shouting, like are they fighting?" I asked.

"Well they sound angry, I don't know if weapons are drawn or not." he replied. "I could go check out whats going on right now if you want?"

"Maybe just to stay on the safe side, we don't want the demigods killing each other before the war starts." I said.

"Okay, I will contact you as soon as I'm back." he said as he slashed through the mist.

I just went to lay on my mattress, maybe Iris was right, I can't hide my feelings forever. Aphrodite and my father will definitely find out soon. I can't stand the thought of Apollo killing Percy like he did with Orion by tricking me. No, that won't happen, Percy is stronger, and he's a primordial. Apollo can't do anything to hurt him, right?

 **Percy POV**

I just ended my call with Artemis, my face was on fire and I was so nervous the entire time. How am I going to marry a man-hating maiden goddess. Zeus will surely have my head, primordial or not. I'm supposed to check out the shouting, and I am just nearing the edge of the forests. I can see the demigods, swords, spears, bows are drawn. They were arguing about something. I was too far to hear anything. I came out into the open and jogged over to the group. Jason was trying the calm down the angry mob.

"ALL OF YOU LOWER YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" he ordered.

A few of the roman demigods lowered there weapons. The greeks were still wary, Chiron came trotting over in his centaur form.

"Please heroes! Lower your weapons, the gods will explain everything." Chiron said.

As if on cue, a bright golden flash appeared next to Jason, revealing Zeus.

"DEMIGODS! ALL OF YOU SHEATHE YOUR WEAPONS!" he yelled. "There is a reason for all of this. The titans and giants are once again allying themselves to strike against Olympus. We have brought you here because we have decided to station both camps here, and just maximize security as this will be our main base of operations."

"How are we going to defeat the titans and giants?" asked one greek.

"Chaos, the creator of the universe, has sent one to aid us in this fight. He is the assassin of Chaos, and the best swordsman and archer in the universe." Zeus said.

"Impossible, Chaos faded and no one is that strong." one of the romans said.

And that was my cue to step in.

"Nothing is impossible." I said, all eyes turned to me.

"How would you know?" a different roman said.

"Because I am the assassin of Chaos." I announced.

 **End of Chapter 9: Preparation. Thats the end of this chapter, I am sorry for the delay in updates, I have been getting a little lazy with these chapters, but it won't happen again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! And as always, goodbye and I'll see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	11. Forbidden Love

**AN: This is my first fan fiction! There were no reviews for last chapter, please review and let me know what you think and give suggestions for future chapters.**

 **Notice: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Artemis POV**

 **Flashback, a few days ago: Olympus**

I was shocked to find out that Annabeth cheated on Percy, a female had actually cheated on a male. That was a first. Percy told me that she had "killed" him. I was ordered to find the person behind Percy's murder. Immediately after leaving Percy at his camp. I flashed to the throne room and my father was sitting in his throne, as always. He looked up at me.

"Artemis my dear, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Father, I have suspicions that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is behind Percy Jackson's murder." I said.

"What reason do you have for such an accusation?" he questioned.

"Annabeth is not at all shocked or upset by Percy's death, and she is now dating Hercules. Hercules was also reformed in Tartarus the day after our hero's death. I can conclude that Percy caught his girlfriend cheating and sent Hercules to Tartarus, causing Annabeth to get angry and kill Percy, as he was unarmed after we found his body." I explained. **(Chaos cloned Percy's 18 year old form and laid it at the scene before teleporting Percy to the void to avoid suspicion if a body were not found.)**

"Okay I believe you, you are never wrong. I will summon a council meeting and we will decide on the goddess' fate." my father said.

"Thank you father." I said as I took a seat in my throne.

Athena appeared first before all. Then Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera. Finally the last wave of olympians arrived consisting of Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite.

"Father, is there a problem?" Athena asked.

"Yes and it concerns your daughter." Zeus said.

"What about her?" she asked.

"Your daughter has been accused of treason and the murder of Percy Jackson." he said.

"WHAT! MY DAUGHTER WOULD NOT DO SUCH A STUPID THING!" Athena yelled.

"He speaks the truth." Apollo said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Athena asked.

"God of Truth, duh." Apollo said.

"Summon the daughter of Athena immediately Hermes, and someone restrain Athena." Zeus said.

Ares and Apollo shot up out of there thrones and moved to restrain Athena in her throne.

"WAIT, WHERE IS THE PROOF?" Athena asked.

"Ask Artemis." he said.

Athena turned to me angrily and she had that I'm-gonna-kill-you face.

"Sister... what is the meaning of this." Athena hissed.

"Your daughter was cheating on Percy with Hercules. The same day that Percy died, Hercules was sent to Tartarus to reform. I can assume that Percy caught your daughter cheating on him and ended up sending that filthy pig to Tartarus. Annabeth most likely stabbed Percy to death after that." I explained.

"My daughter would never cheat on that sea spawn." she defended.

"I'm sorry sister, but your daughter is going to get what she deserves." I said.

Hermes then appeared in the room again with Annabeth in shackles.

"ANNABETH!" Athena cried.

"SILENCE YOUR TOUNGE!" Zeus shouted.

"My lord.. what is the meaning of this?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth Chase, you are being accused of treason against Olympus and the murder of Percy Jackson, how do you plead?" Zeus said.

"Not guilty." she said plainly.

"You lie!" I hissed.

"I swear on the River Styx that I did not murder Percy Jackson." Annabeth said.

I clearly knew she was lying and I think Athena's wisdom missed a child because that was not smart. Lightning flashed down from the sky and struck the daughter of "wisdom". She was knocked unconscious. Zeus was about to take her immortality and godhood when a vortex opened up and a figure stepped out.

"Who are you to interrupt this council meeting?" Zeus said.

"I am Order, husband to Chaos, creator of the universe, and primordial of the stars and galaxies." the man said.

Zeus immediately realized his mistake and apologized.

"I apologize my lord, I did not realize. But to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"You cannot punish this girl. She will play a key part in the prophecy and I am going to wipe all of your minds and you will not remember any of this because the prophecy must undergo its course." Order said.

" _Artemis."_ Order said telepathically to me.

" _Yes my lord?"_ I asked.

" _I am not going to wipe your mind, you will remember everything that happened today, but you must not tell anyone of what has happened today."_ he said.

" _Why isn't my mind being wiped?"_ I questioned.

" _Because when the time comes, you will need to make a decision. You will need to remember why you made that decision and how it has affected your life."_ he said.

He waved his hand, clearing the minds of everyone here but mine and left through the swirling vortex.

 **Percy POV**

 **Present Time: Camp Half-blood**

"An assassin of Chaos huh? How did a pathetic weakling like you end up here?" asked a voice.

I turned around and Hercules was levitating behind me. Immediately my anger rose high and I had to use all of my willpower to restrain it.

"You do not know who you are dealing with godling, run away now before you get hurt." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" he said.

"I do not have any time to waste fighting a dishonorable warrior such as the likes of you." I said walking away.

The god was now fuming with anger and summoned a sword to attack me from behind. I just waved my hand and he flew back all the way into the strawberry fields. The demigods were in shock. Jason and Chiron stood with their mouths frozen open. I just walked back to my campsite to get back to tending my fire. I came upon the clearing where my camp was located and found Artemis there waiting. She was sitting in the grass staring into the fire. I waved my hand in front of her beautiful face. No reaction. I tried saying her name.

"Artemis." I said with no response.

I tried to tap her on the shoulder, but as soon as I did she immediately reacted by grabbed my hand and flipping me onto the ground back first. I felt a huge amount of pain. Artemis had finally realized what she had done.

"PERCY!" she screamed as she went to check if I was okay.

Surprisingly after all that I was fine, no broken bones or cuts. I guess thats just the endurance and strength of being a primordial? But I still felt pain all over my body.

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to!" she said as she started crying.

She cried on my chest and finally the pain went away and I was able to sit up.

"Its fine Artemis, really I'm okay, don't cry please." I said.

She stopped crying, but tears were still evident on her face.

"I could have killed you though." she said sniffling.

"Im immortal now remember?" I said.

"Oh, yea I sorta forgot?" she said embarrassed.

I wiped the tears off her face.

"Artemis, I have to tell you something. I love you and I was wondering if you felt the same way?" I asked my face blushing.

She sat there shocked for a little bit until finally she broke out of it and hugged me.

"Yes yes, I do. I love you Percy." she said blushing.

"Thats the best thing thats ever happened to me my entire life ever since she betrayed me." I said she with venom in my voice.

 **SWEAR WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF PROFANITY, PLEASE SKIP THE NEXT SENTENCE.**

"Forget about that stupid bitch, she wasn't smart enough to realize what she had lost." Artemis said.

"Yea.." I said, thinking about the moment she betrayed me.

"But what about your huntresses and your father and Apollo?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them, I don't care what they think or say. I love you Percy and they can't change the way I feel about you." she said.

"I love you too Artemis." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

At first, she was in shock, she had never felt anything so intense before in her immortal life. But it was something that she was going to get used to, very quickly.

 **End of Chapter 10: Forbidden Love. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Percy and Artemis finally confessed their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss! If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know in a review. Anyways, goodbye and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	12. More Training

**AN: I have received a few reviews in the past couple days, but still not that many, this story has had 13,000 views. Yet I only have 20 reviews... I would ask you guys to please, please, please review and leave suggestions for future chapters and chapter improvement. Here is my response to some reviews now:**

 **EmeraldMoonChaser: Thank you for your feedback, here is your next chapter :D.**

 **TheBirdSamurai: Thank you for your support, your right about that, I think that having a character refer to someone via relation can be confusing. Especially if we're talking about Zeus :P. I'll try to implement it into the story. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters I only own the plot.**

 **PERCY POV**

 **The next day: THE VOID**

The two camps were surprisingly starting to get along now. Training Exercises were more successful and by the day more demigods grew stronger, faster, and smarter. Some of the best archers could almost shoot as well as one of Artemis' hunters. The best sword and spear men were some of the finest the world has ever seen. I think they could even go toe to toe with a titan or giant. As for the gods, they weren't as powerful as they used to be. As soon as they defeated the titans and giants in the original wars, they began to think they were all that. They became more egoistic and less powerful as they lost worshippers. The only gods that were still very powerful were Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Hestia, and Demeter. Although Hestia and Demeter were usually peaceful goddesses, and Artemis usually stuck to her huntresses. Poseidon is too loyal to ever try anything and Hades was basically banished to the underworld. Now the "all-mighty" olympian gods depend on demigods to do their bidding. But enough about their training, it was time for me to get ready. I already had the basic run-down on my domains and powers. But apparently, according to my father. I still fight like a demigod, I need to fight like a "true primordial" whatever that means. I created a vortex to my mother and father's palace. I stepped out of it to appear in the living room, my father waiting.

"Father, I have come." I said.

"Its great to see you Percy, I hope you're doing well." he said as he winked.

"Look dad-" I was cut off.

"You have your mother and mine's approval to marry Artemis." he said interrupting.

"Really? Oh-, that's a relief." I said. "So, when does this training begin?" I asked.

"Right now." he said abruptly as he charged at me with a sword.

I drew Riptide and blocked his strike. I sidestepped and slashed at his side as he flew past me. But he also blocked my strike with ease.

"See, that's your demigod fighting style. Use your strength, speed, and powers." my father instructed.

I closed my eyes and summoned my primordial strength and agility. I charged at my father faster than the eye could see, even for a god. I delivered a hard blow to his shoulder. He was cut bad, and I faltered for a bit because he seemed hurt really bad. But it was a trick and he used that moment to sweep me off my feet.

"Better, but not good enough. You can't pause like that in a real battle, you may be immortal, but you may take at least a millennia to reform in the void." Order said.

"Sorry father, but its you and I can't stand to see my family and friends get hurt." I said.

"Of course, but your fatal flaw doesn't apply to you anymore, your immortal. If you keep living in the past, you will surely be defeated." he said.

"I can't just stop caring." I replied.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that you need to be more careful. I do not want to lose my son again, especially not for a millennia." he said.

"Okay, lets try again." I said.

We kept fighting for hours and hours. Fighting until I finally was able to defeat my father. Using my strength and powers, but all while keeping it honorable. Dirty tricks during a fight would be looked down upon. I didn't want my friends, especially Artemis that I was just the same as any other male. After we finished, Chaos brought us some primordial nectar and ambrosia. But this wasn't your usual godly food of course. It was fit for primordials. Silver colored and flaked ambrosia **(hey I like to think that ambrosia looks like brownies :P.)** and the nectar looked like it was also dyed with a silvery color. She served us the primordial food and both my father and I took it greedily because we were very exhausted and I guess manners didn't really exist during that moment. But Chaos wasn't offended or anything. She just smiled and kissed me goodbye before I returned to Earth. I also hugged my father and said my goodbyes as well. I formed a vortex back to my camp and found Hestia and Artemis waiting.

"Aunt Hestia, Lady Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visits today?" I asked.

"Well Percy, Artemis and I feel that the gods aren't strong enough to fight in the upcoming war." Hestia said.

"My family is not as strong as they used to be, exceptions being Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter." Artemis said.

"Well.. I think maybe you should all start by training and sparring with each other." I said.

"That's a great idea, except for the fact that most gods like my father and Ares have a large ego. They won't accept defeat." Artemis replied.

"They are going to have to accept it and swallow their pride. If they cannot, then Olympus will surely lose this war." I said.

"Thank you for your advice Percy, maybe you should come to Olympus and help with our training." Hestia said.

"Wait what do you mean "our" you will be fighting Hestia?" I asked.

"I will be fighting this once, for my family. I fear that they will not succeed and I want to be there to help, no matter how messed up my family is, they are still family." she replied.

"So does this apply to Kronos or...?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! Why would you thin-, oh.." she said.

Artemis cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Anyways, will you help with us?" Artemis asked.

"Of course, I was sent by my parents to help you anyways, this kind of fits the job." I replied.

"Thank you Percy." Hestia and Artemis said simultaneously.

"I must go tend to the hearth now, I hope you two enjoy your time together." she just winked at me.

"How did you figure it out?" Artemis and I said at the same time, also blushing.

"Yesterday, when you two shared your first kiss. The hearth rised tremendously and it felt very warm and loving. I could only assume that a couple fell in love, but I didn't find out that it was you two before I came here. You are kind of obvious, if you are going to try to hide it from Zeus and Apollo then you have to be more discreet about it. I also give you two my blessing." Hestia said.

"Uh.., thank you aunt Hestia." was all I could say before she flashed back to Olympus.

After that me and Artemis just kind of stared at each other before I finally broke the silence.

"You are really beautiful, you know that?" I said admiringly.

"Thank you.." she said blushing.

We just sat there, before she finally came foward to hug me. I embraced her and then kissed her on the cheek softly. After a while, we finally stopped hugging. We were both very tired so we just went to my tent. The roof of the tent had a zipper so that I could open a flap to see the stars and have ventilation in the tent. I opened the flap, and we just cuddled watching the stars and slowly falling asleep. **(NO NAUGHTY THOUGHTS, NOTHING HAPPENED!)**

 **End of Chapter 11: More Training. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you guys thought of it by leaving a review. I could also use some suggestions for future chapters and chapter improvement, so also leave a review for that. Percy and Artemis' relationship is slowly moving foward, starting off with hugs and kisses, of course. Anyways, goodbye and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	13. Welcome to the Void

**AN: My response for a few reviews below:**

 **EmeraldMoonChaser: Let me know if I'm moving things to fast with Percy and Artemis' relationship.**

 **S0UL-essen: Thanks for your feedback.**

 **swordsNarrows: Rated M to be SAFE.**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up in my tent like usual, but there was one difference. An auburn-haired goddess was laying on my chest, the last thing I remembered was us just admiring the stars and falling asleep. Oh no, what will Artemis think when she wakes up? There was no way I could get up without her waking up. Wait..., I could restrain her in place and flash out from under her and then unfreeze her. Would that work? Well there was one way to find out. I asked my mother to help slow time around Artemis, and I quickly flashed from under her, appearing right outside the tent. I watched as the moon goddess' body slowly fell to the ground asleep. What should I do now? I'm hungry again, maybe I should ask Hestia for food? But, then I'm also afraid that she'll see me as a nuisance now. Artemis will surely have my head if I tried to hunt something else again.

" _Aunt Hestia, can you summon some food for us, well particularly me to be honest?"_ I asked.

" _No need, you can do so yourself nephew."_ she replied.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asked.

 _"Yesterday, when I gave you my blessing, not only did I mean with Artemis, but also with the ability to summon fire and any home-made food by willing it to be so."_ Hestia said.

" _Oh.. uh.., thank you Aunt Hestia for the blessing and help."_ I said cutting off the telepathic conversation.

After ending the conversation with my Aunt Hestia, I decided to try out my new food summoning power. Will any home-made food I want to appear and it will be so huh? Ham and cheese sandwich, I thought. I heard something hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a large ham and cheese sandwich on a nice marble plate. I picked up the sandwhich, but before I could take a bite, I heard Artemis stirring in the tent. I look over and saw her sit up. She sat there rubbing her eyes for a little bit, until she opened them, and stared at me. She then realized what had happened last night, well at least what she thought had happened.

"Percy.., did anything happen between us last night?" she asked.

"Nothing happened besides us cuddling together and falling asleep watching the stars." I replied, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Are you sure?" she asked unsure.

"I swear on my mother's name, Chaos, that nothing besides what I just said happened between me and Artemis." I said.

Artemis calmed down a little.

"How did you get the sandwich?" she questioned.

"When Hestia said she blessed us last night, she also blessed me with the power to summon fire and the ability to summon any home-made food at will, are you hungry?" I asked.

Her stomach growled in response. She just blushed and embarrassment was evident on her face.

"I guess that's a yes." I said. "What would you like?" I asked.

"Can you do scrambled eggs and bacon?" she replied.

I willed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon to appear in front of her.

"Water, nectar, or something else?" I also asked.

"Water please." she said.

"What's that, begging?" I asked teasingly.

She punched me in the shoulder half-heartedly. I summoned water for both of us.

"How about we get off the ground and take it to your picnic table?" Artemis proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

We grabbed our plates and sat at the picnic table, across from each other.

"So what are your plans for today?" Artemis asked blushing.

"Are you asking for a date?" I replied nervously.

"Well, yes." she said still blushing.

"If you want, we can go dine in a restaurant, a hunt in the forest, or we can maybe take you to visit my mother and father and have a meal in one of the gardens?" I asked.

"If you are to be my future husband, I guess we can start with meeting your parents?" she said.

"Now, or after we eat?" I asked.

"Why wait?" she replied.

I started to get up and create a vortex to the void. Artemis followed, I reached out my hand and she took it as I walked through the portal, bringing her with me. We appeared outside of my parent's palace. I was about to knock on the door. But my mother opened it for me, much to my surprise.

"Percy, this was unexpected.." she said. "Oh, you brought Artemis, how are you dear?"

Artemis dropped to a bow, before abruptly stopped by Chaos.

"No no no, there will be none of that here dear, **(that rhymed)** this isn't Olympus." Chaos said. "Well both of you look hungry, come in." she said.

We followed my mother through the living room and into the dining room and kitchen. She told us to sit while she went to cook something. I brought out a chair for Artemis and she sat, I did the same after.

"Percy, I've been thinking about it now." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About them, my hunters, Apollo, my father, and everyone else?" she asked. "What happens when they find out?"

"I won't let them hurt you." I said.

"It's not myself I'm worried about, its you." she said.

Just then, Chaos walked back into the dining room with two plates of fried eggs, bacon, and some rice. It smelled and looked great.

"Thank you Lady Chaos, this is amazing." Artemis said as we both dug in.

"Please, just Chaos, no need to be formal dear." Chaos said.

"Mother, I decided to treat Artemis to our first proper date." I said after swallowing a bite.

"I see." Chaos said. "Maybe I can help you tour her around, I have a feeling she'll be around a lot more often."

Chaos just winked at me, but Artemis didn't see it.

"But, onto a more important subject. The war." Chaos said. "Percy aka my "assassin" is going to be assisting the gods. They do not know he is a primordial, so be careful not to spoil the secret, is that understood Artemis?"

"Yes Chaos, of course." Artemis said.

"He is also the only immortal, besides me and my husband Order, in existence to be unbound by the ancient laws." Chaos announced.

"You still have a little under 2 months to get ready, but if things go according to plan, Olympus should prevail." she continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis and I said simultaneously.

"I can not reveal destiny and fate." she said. "But before we go on this tour, I need to speak with you in private, Artemis."

"Of course, lead the way." Artemis said.

 **Chaos POV**

I walked out of the dining room and into the living room. Artemis followed and then I stopped.

"What did you want to talk to me about Chaos?" she asked.

I surrounded us in a sound barrier, so that Percy would not be able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I give you my blessing to marry Percy, I approve of you, I can tell, just by talking to you in person, that you are a wonderful young woman. Brave, beautiful, smart, talented, and so much more." I said.

"Uh.. thank you my lady." Artemis said.

I just smiled before continuing.

"I would also like to see your bow, to bless it to further aid you in the upcoming war." I said.

She handed me my bow and I muttered a blessing in ancient primordial. **(ONLY CHAOS, ORDER, and PERCY CAN SPEAK AND UNDERSTAND THIS LANGUAGE.)**

"What does the blessing contain?" she asked.

"I can first tell you to get rid of your quiver, because if you pull on the string now, an arrow will appear immediately." I replied.

She pulled on the bowstring and an arrow appeared just as I said. Then she noticed something, black streaks of a mysterious metal infused into the arrow tip. She looked at me questionably.

"Your arrows are infused with Chaotic Silver, a metal formed by my very essence. It can make any immortal fade instantly except for me, my husband, and any primordials." I explained.

"Finally, being a goddess of the night and moon, I decided that it's only right for you to be able to cover your arrows in a shadow as they fly. Its target will be unable to see the arrow until it has embedded itself into them, this applies to titans and giants as well, but beware that the action is draining." I finished.

She nodded in understanding and thanked me.

"Thank you Lady Chaos for your blessing and these wonderful gifts." she said.

"No thanks required, lets get back to your boyfriend, its not nice, nor wise, to keep them waiting." I said.

"Only too true." she replied.

We walked back into to dining room to find Percy waiting.

He turned around.

"Finally, what took you girls so long, are we going on this tour or what?" he said.

We both just laughed.

 **End of Chapter 12: Welcome to the Void. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future chapters and chapter improvement in a review below. Slowly moving forward with Percy and Artemis' relationship, they will go on their first date next chapter, Artemis has already gained Chaos' approval. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon with another chapter!**


	14. The Tour

**AN: Back with another chapter! Here are some reviews:**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest: I have no idea if you are the same guest from earlier chapters, but thanks for the feedback and support!**

 **Acidplatypus: Thanks for your support, I will keep that in mind for future chapters.**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Percy POV**

 **VOID**

Chaos went to talk to Artemis in private, so I just stayed seated and finished the wonderful meal that my mother made. As soon as I finished, I realized that the two girls have been talking for a while now. I thought about getting up to go look for them, but I decided that it was none of my business and I should just wait for them to return. I just sat there waiting for quite a while. Until finally the two girls came back.

"Finally, what took you two girls so long, are we going on this tour or not?" I asked.

They both just laughed.

"Lets go Artemis." Chaos said.

All of us walked out of to dining room and outside the palace. Right now it was daytime in the void, so it was insanely bright. Time also works differently here. A year here is just 30 minutes on Earth. Chaos led us on the tour. First was the throne room. It was made of pitch black stone made of other materials from various different planets of other galaxies.

"This is beautiful.." was all that Artemis could say.

"This is the throne room for the primordial council." Chaos said. "Would you like a look inside?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Artemis said.

"Then follow me." Chaos replied.

We opened the large double doors to reveal 23 thrones for the 20 primordials plus my father, mother, and I. Like on Olympus the thrones were shaped to form a U. 10 thrones on each side, with 3 thrones in the middle. Every throne truly described its owner. Chaos' throne showed galaxies, stars, and planets. Order's throne displayed basically the same, considering he was deemed creator of the universe also, and primordial of stars and galaxies. Mine consisted of ancient battles, death, mountains, the earth, life, you could also see judges of all types. **(mortal and underworld)** Chronus' throne showed hour glasses and clocks spinning. Anake's sometimes showed glimpses of the future. And so forth. Artemis just stood frozen in shock.

"You know that.. one day when this war is over, you will have a throne at my side as well right?" I said.

She looked at me confused.

"When we are married, you will be my wife, the primordial goddess of the Hunt, Battle, Justice, and Wild." I explained.

She looked at Chaos and I in disbelief. Chaos only nodded.

"You mean, like a primordial?" she asked.

"Yes, you will be Percy's wife and a primordial goddess, you will be the 24th primordial." Chaos replied.

"Did we also forget to mention we have already designed and built a palace for you?" I said.

"My own palace..." Artemis muttered.

"Would you like us to take you there?" Chaos asked.

She could only nod. Chaos flashed us all to Artemis' future palace. It as big as a palace on Olympus, but the difference was that it was 10 times larger on the inside. The outside of the palace was painted mainly night-blue dotted with stars and a giant moon in the middle of the roof. It was a lot better than her current palace, that was for sure. Artemis' mouth was wide open. I motioned for her to come inside. I opened the door for her and my mother. They both walked in and they were both astonished. Even my mother had not even seen the palace because I had built it myself and just finished it a few days ago. The walls were made of quartz. The was a 108in flatscreen TV. The kitchen was huge, all the technology was so advanced, you would think it was from the 31st century. The master bedroom had a king size bed. There was all the furniture that anyone could dream it was time to continue with the last part of the tour. **(I know little about decoration and architecture, so I just made up some random cool stuff XD.)  
**

"Thank you Percy, this is wonderful." she said as she hugged me.

Chaos just smiled at the couple.

"It's nothing." he replied. "But now I will show you the main garden."

I flashed us there.

"This garden was actually created by Gaea, she enjoys nature and anything involving life and Earth." I said.

"This is the most beautiful garden I have ever seen, everything here in the void puts Olympus to shame, but I thought Gaea was evil?" Artemis said.

"Primordials do not have a roman and greek aspect like the gods, but we have an evil and good aspect." Chaos explained.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Think of it like this, sometimes we have mood swings, we might want to destroy the world or we might want to go along with our own business." Chaos replied. "But some primordials such as myself, Percy, my husband Order, and others may never take on our evil aspect."

"Others are more prone to, possible because of personality such as Gaea and Tartarus." Chaos continued. "Gaea is sweet, but she is also tempered at times."

"I understand." Artemis said.

"Gaea took the liberty of planting every single flower, plant, and tree on Earth here and other various types of plants from other planets that she likes, so that is why we have had to increase the garden's size by 30. Once you step inside the garden, it magically expands to reveal the entire garden. If you step out, it shrinks in length." I said.

"I think that I would be stuck wandering around this garden for a decade at least." Artemis said.

"Luckily for you, time is different here." I said.

"I think this tour is over, I have many important things to attend to, goodbye Percy and Artemis." Chaos said.

"Bye mother." I said.

"Goodbye, Lady Chaos." Artemis said.

Chaos created a vortex in the middle of the garden, and left.

"So Artemis.., did you enjoy our date?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, this was all amazing Percy, thank you for everything today." she said.

We locked lips and kissed, it was pure bliss, I wished that it would never end, that we could keep it going for eternity and forget everything, the war and Olympus. But, unfortunately Artemis had to go. Her hunters needed her and so did Olympus. I created a vortex for her that led to her tent in the hunt. She started to walk towards it, but turned around.

"I'll see you on Earth Percy, again, thank you for the date." she said before walking through the vortex.

 **End of Chapter 13: The Tour. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts in a review. Also please leave an suggestions for a future chapter or chapter improvement in a review below. This was Percy and Artemis' first date! Their relationship is growing even stronger by the day. Anyways, goodbye and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	15. The Hunt

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but there was Father's Day and Saturday I had to go to a party, I also kind of lost some interest in the story, because I didn't know how to continue, I guess unless I think of something, you guys have to leave suggestions for more chapters, otherwise I don't know if the story will go on. Anyways, here is one review that I will be responding to:**

 **TheFFWriter: Thanks for your support, here's your next chapter.**

 **NOTICE: I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own any of his characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Artemis POV**

 **The Hunt**

I walked through the vortex and appeared in my tent in my hunt. Immediately I missed Percy, but I knew I would see him again because he was stationed her on Earth on his mission. I was about to go find Thalia and inform her that we are moving to a different campsite. But, coincidentally the flap of the tent was lifted up as the daughter of Zeus walked in.

"My lady, where have you been?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have been on Olympus, discussing war plans." I lied.

"I didn't know that a war council lasted several days." she said.

"This is none of your concern, tell the others to pack up, we move in 10 minutes." I finished.

Thalia turned to walk out, before glancing back with suspicious and worry evident in her eyes, then leaving the tent. I just crashed onto my so-called bed, which was just a plain mattress. I had a lot of information to process. I mean, my own.. palace in the void, and if that wasn't shocking, I am going to be a primordial. What happened after that? Do I just have a peaceful life with Percy and abandon my family? I must have been thinking for quite a while, even though it didn't seem like it. My lieutenant walked back in.

"My lady, the hunters are all packed up." she announced.

"Then we shall leave immediately." I said, snapping my fingers and my tent just disappeared magically.

As soon as the tent disappeared, all eyes laid on me, waiting for orders.

"Hunters, we will be moving to Camp Half-blood, where you will all be staying in my cabin, while I take on a personal mission from Lord Zeus." I announced.

All the hunters groaned, they hated camp as much as I did.

"Yes yes, I know, but this is absolutely critical." I said.

I turned to Thalia.

"Lead the way." I said.

"Yes Artemis." she replied.

"HUNTERS, ON ME!" Thalia shouted.

She sprinted into the forest, heading into the direction of Long Island. Her sisters followed, and then I. From where we were, it would take less than half of a day if we took short breaks to camp. We ran for about an hour, we were near halfway to camp. I decided to give it a rest and make camp.

"Stop, we will make camp here for 30 minutes." I ordered.

The hunters stopped and unpacked some food and water. Others went into the forest to gather rocks and wood for a campfire. I went to consult with Thalia.

"What do you think?" she questioned suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"The map, how are we getting to camp?" she asked before handing me the map.

I studied the map, judging from my tracking skills, I had to say we were, almost to the outer forests of camp. So if we camped here, we should be able to get to the borders of Camp Half-blood.

"After this, we may be able to run to the magical borders of camp safely without having any monster interactions." I said.

"If that's what you think is the best course of action." she replied.

"You go get some food and rest, I will contact Chiron and let him know of our arrival." I said walking off.

I saw a hot spring on our way to the clearing that we are now camping in. Should be ideal for iris messages. I walked into the forest and through it, heading back in the direction we came from. It took me less than a few minutes to find it. The spring was so hot, it was covered over with steam and mist. I took out a golden drachma and tossed it into the spring.

"Show me Chiron, Camp Half-blood." I said.

An image shimmered to reveal Chiron, on the front porch of the Big House having a game of pinochle with Dionysus.

"Chiron." I said.

The centaur turned to the iris message and then realized who I was. He quickly dropped to a bow.

"Lady Artemis, has something happened? You rarely iris message." he asked.

"My hunters and I will be arriving soon, they are to stay in my cabin while I receive orders from Lord Zeus." I replied.

"Of course my lady, will that be all?" he said.

"Yes." I said as I slashed through the mist.

I returned to my hunters and saw them eating food and having a great time. The sight gave me a warm feeling, but then it faded. Something just dawned on me, I didn't realize it before, but if I marry Percy. Will I still have my hunters? They know Percy, and he is one of their only male friends, but they will still see him as a male. With the only exception being his cousin, Thalia. Speaking of the daughter of Zeus, she looked up and noticed me standing here. Staring into space in deep thought. She got up and them walked over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay Artemis?" she asked.

I snapped back to reality after she touched me.

"Yes of course, its nothing." I lied again.

And it hurt, twice I have lied to her, I never lie to my hunters. I think she knows it too.

"The hunters should be ready to leave for camp soon." Thalia said.

"Okay, I think I'll just get some rest in the meantime." I said.

I walked away and snapped my fingers, my tent magically appeared again and I went in. I crashed onto my bed, and I just laid there. Thinking of all the possible outcomes: I can lose my hunters and they will all be disappointed in me, maybe, just maybe they might accept him. But the second thought vanished, all I could think about is the possibility of losing my hunters, they were like daughters to me. The ones I never had. Tears started to cloud my eyes and they fell down my cheeks. I silently cried so that none would hear.

 **End of Chapter 14: The Hunt. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought. I am running out of ideas for the story, so please leave some suggestions. It took me sometime to figure out what this chapter would be. Also, should I let Artemis keep her hunters? Should they be disappointed, but then eventually accept it? Thats for you guys to decide by leaving a review. Anyways, goodbye and I will see you guys soon, hopefully, with another chapter!**


	16. AN: READ THIS!

**So, as you probably can see, I have not updated this story in a LOONG time. If you read the last chapter, you may have read the part where I said that I was losing interest in the story and could not come up with ideas for future chapters.** **I am sorry, but to this day, I still have no idea where to continue with this fanfiction. If anyone reads this, if you want me to continue making chapters, PLEASE, leave reviews and let me know how I should progress because I honestly have lost most of my interest in writing this story so if you want to see me write more, let me know in a review. Anyways, if I never continue this story then I just want to say that I am happy that I got as far as I did with this being my first fanfiction and that I thank you all for your support and that you should consider this as a temporary hiatus notice, have a good day/night.**


	17. First Encounter

**AN: First, I want to announce that I am bringing this story back after being, I won't update every 2 or 3 days all the time because thats what lead to me running out of ideas. Second, I apologize for postponing for such a long time and making you guys wait. Finally, I want to let you all know that I will be starting a new** **fanfiction tomorrow: Creator of the Universe. That's all I'm going to tell you guys, hehe.**

 **Artemis POV**

I still laid there, sobbing at the thought of losing my hunters, after being with them for such a long time, they have sort of become like my daughters. Then suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

 _"Artemis, don't cry. I'm sure the hunters will come around eventually. But there are more urgent things that you must handle. Be prepared and remember your gifts from my mother."_ spoke Percy telepathically.

His voice was soothing and I stopped crying, I got up and summoned my bow. "Be prepared" he said. For what? An answer to my question was shortly delivered as I heard a cry of pain. I shot up immediately and summoned my bow. I ran out and saw that Thalia was on the ground next to the campfire, with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"THALIA!" I screamed rushing toward the lifeless body.

I started to examine the wound with magic, I could tell that the arrow was poisoned and I started to tear up. The other hunters had already ran out and saw what happened. Phoebe seeing the body, sprinted to the campfire.

"No no no no, Thalia!" she said sobbing.

She turned to me tears falling down her face.

"Artemis, please heal her!" she pleaded.

I pulled the arrow out carefully and touched the palm of my hand to the wound. I tried to heal the wound and get rid of the poison flowing in her veins with no success.

"I can't." I cried. "Phoebe ge-"

There was a scream and we both looked to see an arrow impaled into another one of hunter's knees. The other hunters were already on the scene tending to her wound and protecting her from any more shots. I told Phoebe to help them while I summoned Apollo to help.

"APOLLO GET HERE NOW!" I shouted.

Not a second later, golden light shimmered to reveal the god of healers.

"Whats up sis, oh.." he said as he saw Thalia.

"Help her, she was shot by a poisoned arrow." I said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." he said examining the wound.

He touched the wound and there was a golden flash that emitted from it shortly before it disappeared. When it was gone, I could see that the wound has healed completely.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure sis, I healed the wound but the poison, I don't recognize it and it's still flowing through her body. I'm not sure how long she has, but I think I'm going to take her back to my palace on Olympus." he said.

"Do it, whatever it takes to heal her." I said as he lifted Thalia's body in his arms and flashed away.

I grabbed my bow and ran to the rest of my hunters. As I neared the group, I could see clearly that the previously injured hunter was Daisy, she was only 10 years old and had just joined the hunt only 2 weeks ago.

"My lady, she said that she was shot from the forest." Phoebe reported.

"They could be anywhere, and we don't know how many there are." I concluded.

"What do you want us to do, Lady Artemis?" asked Ashley, one of my older hunters at age 17.

I stood there thinking for about a good 2 minutes, until it clicked.

"Phoebe I need you to take 2 other hunters and run out into the open to draw their fire so that I can spot them." I ordered. "As soon as they start shooting the rest of us will return fire into the forest."

She nodded and gathered two hunters for the task.

"Whenever your ready." I said.

"Now!" Phoebe signaled.

The 3 hunters sprinted into the open and were almost immediately shot at with several arrows. I peeked from behind my tent and saw a group of dracaena notching arrows into their bows and I called it out to the hunters.

"There!" I pointed.

My hunters fired arrows into the forest where I spotted the monsters at the speed of light and all their arrows hit. I could hear the cries of the dracaena and they disintegrated into golden dust. Sofia, a 12 year old hunter, got up and started to run out, thinking that it was over.

"Stop!" I ordered her. "There could be more."

The girl wisely stepped back and listened. I was about to quickly scout the surrounding forest using my speed but I heard the sound of clunking armor.

"How right you are, Lady Artemis." spoke a unknown voice from behind.

We all turned around and revealed Hyperion, titan of light. I quickly reached for my hunting knifes and dashed at the titan with such godly speed, that it was invisible to the human eye. But, as soon as I got close to him, he just grabbed my neck and started to choke me. Some of my hunters were in shock and fear, the rest, drew their bowstrings.

"Ah, thats not happening." Hyperion said.

He snapped his fingers and instantly there were about a total of 40 monsters in the forest clearing with us. I could see hellhounds, more dracaena, and a few cyclopes. Hyperion threw me back to my hunters.

"You stay there, don't try anything or I'll have your hunters executed on the spot, I'm going to contact someone." he said.

"My lady are you alright?" some of hunters questioned.

"Yes, just a little worn down." I replied.

Phoebe and the two hunters she had lead earlier had snuck around to us.

"Phoebe, when I say so, get the hunters out of here." I whispered.

Phoebe's eyes widened and my hunters were in uproar.

"No my lady, we can fight them together." she argued.

"My decision is final, get everyone to camp." I said.

By the time I was done arguing, Hyperion had finished making his call and came back.

"Whats wrong Artemis? You're not getting out of this, I think I'll make chain you up and make you watch as I kill every last one of your hunters." the titan said.

"NOW!" I yelled as I summoned my bow and fired multiple arrows in just seconds at the speed of light into the monsters.

 **Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I thought that was a great spot to end it. Of course, I expect reviews from you all to give me ideas for the story that you want me to include. But, all that aside, I hope you guys(and girls) enjoyed this chapter, I will most likely be back with another tomorrow along with the release of the very first chapter of my Creator of the Universe story, goodbye!**


	18. AN: Update

**My summer break is officially ending tomorrow (8/6/2018) and I am starting a new school year. This means that I will not be able to push out chapters that often. I will try to do my best to make chapters as fast as I can, but I will most likely be very busy, especially since I need to get situated with my schedule. After, I probably won't have as much trouble.**


	19. Update: Summer is ending

**My summer break is officially ending tomorrow (8/6/2018) and I am starting a new school year. This means that I will not be able to push out chapters that often. I will try to do my best to make chapters as fast as I can, but I will most likely be very busy, especially since I need to get situated with my schedule. After, I probably won't have as much trouble.**


End file.
